


LAW-X

by RedTears



Category: Original Work
Genre: Broken/Mending, Character Death, Demons, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Short Chapters, Teenagers, Tragedy, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTears/pseuds/RedTears
Summary: There are people around the world who carry something not many others can understand. The weight on their shoulders suffocates them everyday. It all starts when something truly tragic happens to them. Five teens will have the chance to overcome that tragedy. They will have the chance to face their own demons.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Costa_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Costa_Cat/gifts), [Rika_Chan12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Chan12/gifts), [GoldenEmpire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEmpire/gifts).



It all started with a boom. A sound that ricocheted off the walls, blasting peoples ear drums. Smoke was filling the room at an alarming rate, she couldn't see. Her eyes were clouded with tears as she tried to see through the thick smoke. It was filling her nostrils with a toxic chemical, her mind was starting blank. Black spots filled her eyes with dread. Then she heard it, a loud scream followed by a bang. She knew that it was over, she was finally broken.

He was running, but he couldn't run fast enough. The people were chasing them. He had to keep her safe. Safe from them them. He looked behind them, only to see no one there. They stopped and looked around, but it was too dark. There was a rustle behind them and they started running again. She tripped on a loose brick, he ran back to help her. But the person was already there, slicing her throat while staring into his eyes. He ran to her, screaming. The person left, leaving him to suffer, nothing was ever going to fix this.

The trees were thick with mist, but they had to keep going. They had to hide from the monster that was chasing them. They finally thought someone was there to love them, but it was all a lie. They were hiding under an old abandoned treehouse, when they heard the sound of a motorcycle getting close. They held their breathes, hopping that she wouldn't find them. She stopped right in front of their hiding spot and looked right at them, but she didn't seem to be seeing them. She turned around and started cursing. When she finally left, they curled together and slept, reliving nightmares.

The tears were falling down her face as she watched from the crystal ball. She couldn't understand why this had to happen to her, to them. She was going to fix this. No, she is going to fix everyone's shattered heart.


End file.
